


I'm coming home

by Paper_Stars



Series: The life and times of Nightvales first scientist (and no it's not Carlos) [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory, Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: 5+1 Things, And Steve Carlsburg sucks and is a little bit racist, M/M, Raj and sheldon are in love and you can't tell me different, These dorks, and Cecil loves his cousin, its cute then sad hen even more sad then cute and fluffy, sheldon sometimes need to come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Stars/pseuds/Paper_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 5 time Sheldon cooper went home alone and the 1 time he brought someone with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm coming home

1.  
The first time Sheldon went home was a year after he left. It was Cousin Cecil's birthday and he'd been invited. When he got there the day had been canceled so he spent the night next to Raydon Canyon. When he finally got into town he was greeted by an exuberant radio host. Cousin Cecil had almost knocked him down with the force of his hug. They went to Mission Grove Park and screamed and pointed at the void. Then they went back to Cousin Cecil's house and fully manifested. They ate sacrificial armadillo cake with vinilla frosting and for a present he gave Cousin Cecil a new bloodstone that would self clean and promote voice health. It was a simple affair. That is until one of the librarians somehow managed to escape the library and tried to eat John Peters, you know the farmer. Cousin Cecil was so pissed that he picked up the Librarian, shrieked bloody murder at it and tossed it into ugh Desert Bluffs.  
Cousin Cecil said it was one of his favorite birthday parties.

 

 

2.  
His second visit occured shortly after Leonard moved in. The neurotic personality that he'd adopted in order to live in the outside world pissed Leonard off. He'd flown off the handle and pointed out every single flaw he could find and told Sheldon that he didn't belong in this place and should just go back to wherever he came from. Sheldon locked himself in his room and cried, silently, for about a day. Then he packed himself onto a train and went to the municipally approved spot for porting into Nightvale. Cousin Cecil wasn't there to meet him this time so he went to Cousin Cecil's apartment and waited until the radio host came home. When Cousin Cecil got home Sheldon cried into him and told him about every single bad that that had happened since Leonard moved in, which was a surprising amount in such a short span of time. Sheldon was seriously considering just moving back to Nightvale. When he was done Cousin Cecil fully manifested and made Raydon Canyon twice as big. When everything calmed down Cousin Cecil brought Elliot, the cute secret police officer to talk to him and reassure him.  
"Sheldon," he said, "Nightvale will always be your home but physics is your life. Don't let some cocklicky bastard force you away from that."  
After that Sheldon went home, saved Leonard's life and made three new friends.

 

 

3.  
Sheldon's third visit was his saddest.  
Elliot, the cute secret police officer, had died.  
Sheldon stayed for three weeks.  
When he got back home Leonard stopped questioning his disappearance with one sad glare.

 

 

4.  
His fourth visit was when he came back from Antartica and found out that all his readings had been wrong. A cruel trick from his so called friends. He knew he was hard to get along with but it still hurt. Especially from Raj. This time he didn't cry into Cousin Cecil, instead he managed to will himself into the library, manifested and massecred the librarians. When he came out, bloody and noticibly skinnier than when he first went in Cousin Cecil patted him on the shoulder, took him to Big Rico's and sent him on his way to Texas to see his mother.

 

 

  
5.  
The fifth time he visited was more because of Cousin Cecil than anything. He'd called Sheldon absolutely gushing about a scientist named Carlos who'd strolled into town shortly after the dog park the doesn't exist appeared. Then Cousin Cecil started dating perfect, beautiful Carlos. After six months Cousin Cecil practically dragged Sheldon back to nightvale to meet him. Carlos seemed kind enough and it was nice to finally talk to another scientist about Nightvale who'd actually lived there. Even if Carlos still was getting used to the holidays and still hadn't seen Cousin Cecil fully manifest, Sheldon was happy to welcome him to the family.

 

 

+1  
The first and only person Sheldon has ever brought back with him was Doctor Rajesh Koothrapoli. This time it was Sheldon's birthday and Cousin Cecil insisted on him celebrating it at home. Sheldon, with some mild bribing and promises of not being killed managed to convince Raj to get on a train and come home with him. When they got there Cousin Cecil and Carlos were waiting to meet them. As well at old Woman Josie and her angels who don't exist and Intern Dana who he'd become pen pals with in recent years. The party was just as small as Cousin Cecil's party all those years ago. They had veal cake with bloody screaming dipping sauce. Then they all went out for a stroll that was interuppted by Steve Carlsburg.

"Wow, I guess dating brown people runs in the family." He said.

To their surprise it was Raj who punched him in the face this time. Of course this was because Carlos had to hold Cousin Cecil back just at the sight of him.

When Raj and Sheldon got back to Pasedena Sheldon kissed Raj at the door before smiling and going back into his apartment.

Raj practically floated home.


End file.
